


The 9 Days of Hannimas

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Happy Murder Family, Humor, M/M, Randomness, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles written for my codependent supervillain, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/pseuds/Scarimonious">Scarimonious</a>, over the Christmas hols.  Each day is a short drabble based on a photo.  I tried to use promotional photos as much as possible, but if one of these is yours please let me know and I'll be happy to credit you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - France

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarimonious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/gifts).



> Each day is a short drabble based on a photo. I tried to use promotional photos as much as possible, but if one of these is yours please let me know and I'll be happy to credit you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run.

They stay the longest in France.  Hannibal has houses here, carefully procured under his other identities.  He’s comfortable among the people and fluent in French.  Out of his dramatic suits, hair no longer tightly controlled, he’s unrecognizable to anyone who might search for them, but Will still knows him, in that bone-deep way that is his gift.

Hannibal lets Will take touristy pictures of him in Paris and Cannes, introduces him to artists and poets.  They take apart their new friends’ pretensions in private, chuckling about them over the kind of very good wine you only really get in France or Italy.  Hannibal is careful; he only hunts the truly objectionable.  It’s partly a nod to Will’s sensibilities, and partly just common sense—the most Will subjects him to if he disapproves of a kill is a scowl, perhaps an evening’s sulk.  He knew what he was getting into when he helped his lover escape, he’s not going to waste time second-guessing his choice now.

They lie in bed in the house in Provence, Will curled trustingly against Hannibal’s side, enjoying the deep, untroubled sleep that always takes him after sex.  It hasn’t escaped Hannibal’s notice that the sex is always particularly energetic after he kills. And not frantic, either, the way he might expect if his lover was trying to convince himself again why he chose this path.

His beautiful empath is _aroused_ by the blood he finds occasionally under Hannibal’s fingernails.  He enjoys complimenting his lover’s latest culinary creation with a twinkle in his eye.  He knows it won’t be too much longer before they share more than a bed and a good glass of wine.


	2. Day 2 - Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannibal humor.

The truth about Hannibal that most people don’t know—well, the _other_ truth—is that he has a terrible, inappropriate sense of humor.  In retrospect, all the horrible cannibal puns make that clear.  But this is perhaps the worst and most dangerous use he’s ever put it to.

Will was hoping that Valentine’s Day would pass uncelebrated and unremarked-upon.  He prayed that Hannibal would have too much class and caution to execute an elaborate murder to prove his love (again—that was basically their meet-cute story, after all).  But this was _worse._

He found the picture in the middle of a case file, _during a meeting with Jack._   The fake coughing fit that ensued wasn’t very convincing, but he hoped Jack and Alana put it down to the graphic nature of the case rather than the hysterical bark of laughter it was.

Will wondered how his lover had kept a straight face while he took the picture. He recognized the little uptick at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth than meant he was trying very hard to keep his composure. And he was _sure_ that was an actual human skull the man was reclining on romantically.


	3. Day 3 - Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price of saving a life.

He can’t do anything for the mother; she bleeds out too fast, the Bite wouldn’t save her.  Abigail is a different story.  The wound on her neck is shallow, although still deep enough to kill if the ambulance doesn’t arrive in time.  He’s conscious of Hannibal’s eyes on him, knows he’s taking a risk revealing this aspect of himself to the man, but he trusts him.  And anyway, his sense of smell has told him enough of Hannibal’s secrets to ensure his silence, if it comes to that.  He hopes it doesn’t.

He closes his eyes and shifts, just enough to allow his fangs to emerge, and lifts up the hem of her shirt, to place the bite where it won’t show as easily.  There’s blood everywhere; one more stain on her shirt won’t be noticed if they assume the only wound was to her neck.  Although if things go well, she’ll be healed before anyone else arrives on the scene.

Things go well.  The Bite takes effect quickly, and Hannibal takes everything in stride, assisting Will in helping their new charge out to the car, assuming the responsibility of her psychiatric care so Will can guide her through the Change, teach her to control herself.  Giving her the Bite was hardly an ideal solution.  Will worries that becoming a werewolf, on top of her father’s death, will push her into insanity.

Two days later, he finds her in front of the bathroom mirror, scratching a line into her throat with a claw, over and over, watching it heal before making it again.  She looks at his reflection in the mirror blankly.  “I should have a scar. There’s supposed to be a scar.”


	4. Day 4 - Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opposites attract.

It shouldn’t surprise Hannibal that Will as a killer has a completely different style from his.  Where Hannibal is clinical, Will is passionate; where Hannibal is almost obsessively tidy, Will delights in making a mess.  He feels like he should be annoyed by this, but really he just finds it charming, even when his lover finger-paints in blood across his chest.  Will’s enthusiasm is infectious, and the sex that follows is frankly amazing.  He is beautiful, fiery and elemental, and he takes great pleasure in melting Hannibal’s icy composure.

He hasn’t quite outgrown wanting to impress Hannibal with his kills, either. Theirs is a romance played out in gore — love notes, rows, and everything in between communicated through the dissection or mauling of human flesh.  He’s always amused to see some of Will’s murders judged to be ‘crimes of passion,’ by the press and even sometimes the police. They are so right, and yet so wrong.


	5. Day 5 - Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks good covered in blood.

Hannibal can pinpoint the moment he falls in love with Will Graham, because it hits him like a punch to the gut.  Before that his interest in the man was keenly academic. A pure empath no one had ever been able to study?  The bright challenge of that had drawn him like a moth to a flame; he’d never expected to be the one consumed.

But that moment is etched in his mind’s eye: Will Graham, the FBI’s secret weapon, covered in blood outside the scene of a crime he committed. He supposed that, in this case, “crime” is open for debate; but then in Hannibal’s mind it always is.  He decides that the real crime would be never seeing Will like this again.  He’s leaning against their car outside, wearing an expression that to the casual observer probably looks like shock.  But Hannibal can feel the fierce satisfaction rolling off him in waves.  There’s no hint of regret in his posture; that comes later, after Will has talked with Alana and Jack about what happened, after he’s been reminded of the role he’s _supposed_ to play. But Hannibal has decided that “avenging angel” suits him better. And Hannibal is very, very good at getting what he wants.


	6. Day 6 - Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the wolf's den.

The second Freddie walks into Dr. Lecter’s office, she knows this is more than just a lead.  She’s come here to dig up dirt on Will Graham, but she senses that the doctor has bigger secrets; despite its refined decorating, walking through the door feels like walking into a wolf’s den.  There can be no doubt that Dr. Lecter is a predator—the question is, what kind?

Then Dr. Lecter—“Please, call me Hannibal, I feel we’re going to be good friends,”—makes it clear that he knows who she is and why she’s there.  For a moment Freddie is frozen by an emotion she rarely feels: fear.  The fear of a small woodland creature when confronted by rows of sharp, bloody teeth. Hannibal’s threats are discreet, but somehow all the more frightening for that.  He makes it clear that Will is his territory.  She won’t get any information on the empath from him, but in return for not pressing the issue he might be able to pass on certain tidbits about cases they consult on.

She’s under no illusions that he’s actually doing her a favor; obviously he has his own reasons for making a deal.  By the time she walks out of the office, she has an inexplicable feeling of having escaped by the skin of her teeth. And yet, for the sake of the story, she knows she’s not ready to give up yet.


	7. Day 7 - Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy murder family.

The joy he takes in these quiet, domestic moments surprises Hannibal.  It’s a Sunday afternoon, and he’s teaching Abigail the proper way to make tea, while Will is out playing with the dogs in the yard, by way of apologizing for leaving them alone all week while he was on a case.  Sunlight streams into the spotless kitchen, which nonetheless shows signs of habitation as it never did before: a ring Abigail removed to wash her hands, Will’s gloves left on the counter.  He keeps expecting it to bother him, but instead he gets a strange warm feeling from this evidence of their presence.

He supposes the difference is in the fact that they understand him.  They’re not intruders, people he has to keep up appearances for.  These are the sharp, bright pair who have scaled his impenetrable walls, and instead of trying to tear them down, decided to make a home on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting.

 

He stares at Jack blankly every time the man comes to visit; it’s the same stare he gives Alana, and the psychiatrists who come to see him three times a day.  They stopped bringing him to their plush, sterile offices after he bit one and offered up a bloody grin as he was dragged away. 

They all want the same thing.

He’s been here three months, and their new tactic for trying to pry information from him is to tell him Hannibal’s deserted him, forgotten him.  But Will knows that isn’t true, and even if it were he wouldn’t allow himself a single moment of doubt.  It’s the principle of the thing. Hannibal trusted him with everything, and Will isn’t the kind of man to betray that trust just to save his own skin, even if he were naïve enough to believe that it would.

He has plenty to amuse him while he waits.  They don’t allow him any privileges—not even books or magazines, certainly not newspapers—but they can’t stay away either, and the three-ring circus around him is more than enough to entertain. 

It took them a while to realize that he was more than Hannibal’s unwitting pawn.  At first, Jack showed him pictures of the horrible, bloody trail his lover was leaving in the wake of Will’s capture, until the FBI agent finally realized they were love letters, promises. The look of horror and disgust on his face then was priceless enough to bring a macabre grin to Will’s face.  He doesn’t really expect Jack to appreciate the beauty and artistry of Hannibal’s kills.  The man was always a bit slow on the uptake; that’s why he’d needed Will.

Now he just stares blankly at Jack until he leaves, completely indifferent to the man’s blustering words.  His visits come less frequently now; Hannibal’s been quiet, and while he’s still on the Most Wanted list, the team has more pressing concerns.  Will hopes he comes for him soon.

He’s just sat back down on his cot when an orderly appears, whistling.  Will looks up, surprised, as the man begins to unlock his cell; they _never_ take him out, certainly not without restraints and a couple of guards.  Then the man winks at him, slowly, and he has to concentrate to hold his blank expression.

He knew Hannibal wouldn’t forget him.


	9. Day 9 - Begin the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts somewhere.

“Are you going to shoot me, Will?” Hannibal asks calmly, as if he’s merely inquiring about the facts in a case.

“I don’t know.” Will’s hands are steady; his head is not.  Sweat dampens his hair, and he suppresses the urge to wipe his forehead with a sleeve.  “I don’t understand any of this.  Why did you _frame_ me, Hannibal?”

“I didn’t frame you.  I helped you.” He holds Will’s gaze, not paying any attention to the firearm between us.  “Don’t you remember me helping you, Will?”

Will lowers the gun slightly, shakes his head.  Hannibal makes no move to take it away from him.  “I had dreams, hallucinations…but they can’t be real.  Hannibal, tell me they’re not real,” he pleads, lowering the gun entirely, nearly dropping it.  The other man takes it away from him gently and lays it on the counter, still within reach.  He steps slowly into Will’s space, and the empath collapses against him as though his strings have been cut.

“Shhh, Will, it’s all right.  It’s you and me now.  I’ll take care of everything.”


End file.
